Service de Sécurité Incendie Gatineau
History The Ville de Gatineau was formed in 2002, amalgamating five fire departments:Service de Sécurité Incendie Aylmer * The original City of Gatineau *Service de Sécurité Incendie Aylmer *Service de Sécurité Incendie Buckingham *Service de Sécurité Incendie Hull *Service de Sécurité Incendie Masson-Angers Fire Stations Stations map Apparatus roster Eight-digit shop number in brackets. 'Caserne 1' - 425, Boulevard Wilfrid-Lavigne, Aylmer Built 1976 :Unité 201 - (315FD354) - 2011 Pierce Impel pumper (1050/550/30A/30B) (SN#24954) :Unité 401 - (?????381) - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1500/400/105' rearmount) :Unité 501 - (315FB374) - 1992 International S2674 / Almonte pumper/tanker (1250/1200) (SN#6446) :Unité 1201 - 2010 Ford F-250 water rescue :2005 Bombardier DB600 20'3'' rescue boat'' 'Caserne 2' - 204, Boulevard Saint-Raymond, Hull Built 1996 :Unité 202 - (315FC353) - 2007 Seagrave Attacker pumper (1250/500/25A/25B) :Unité 402 - (320FD387) - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1500/400/105' rearmount) :Unité 502 - (315FD357) - 1990 International 4900 / Almonte pumper/tanker (840/1500) :Unité 2202 - (315FB356) - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / American LaFrance pumper (1050/1000) (SN#2735-788) 'Caserne 3' - 175, Rue Deveault, Hull Built 1996 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/71639059@N00/8579408262/in/set-72157632237150519/ Unité 203 - (315FB376)] - 2007 Seagrave Concorde CB50KK pumper (1250/500/30A/30B) (SN#78B74) :Unité 603 - (315FB375) - 1992 International 4900 / Almonte heavy rescue :Unité 1603 - (315FB367) - 2010 International 4300 / Dynamic Truck Bodies air/rehab :Unité 1803 - (330FD379) - 2005 Ford E-450 / Dynamic Truck Bodies high-angle rescue 'Caserne 4' - 315, Boulevard Saint-Rédempteur, Aylmer Built 2001 :Unité 134 - 2009 Chevrolet Tahoe operations :Unité 204 - (315FB358) - 2011 Pierce Impel pumper (1250/550/30A/30B) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/71639059@N00/6438502507/in/set-72157632237150519/ Unité 404 - (320FB382)] - 2005 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1750/400/105' rearmount) (SN#16055) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/71639059@N00/6438502809/in/set-72157632237150519/ Unité 1204 - (136FB303)] - 2004 Ford F-250 water rescue :Unité 2204 - (315FB370) - 1992 Mack MR686P / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/500) (SN#9136) :2000 Zodiac MK3 GR-1 17'6'' rescue boat'' 'Caserne 5' - 535, Boulevard Gréber Built 2009 :Unité 205 - (315FB358) - 2011 Pierce Impel pumper (1250/550/30A/30B) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/71639059@N00/8578310129/in/set-72157632237150519/ Unité 343 - (135FC343)] - 2003 Ford F-350 4x4 / Foam Boss foam tender (250F/180 lbs. PKK) (SN#18842) :Unité 405 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1500/400/105' rearmount) :Unité 505 - (320FD383) - 2003 Freightliner FL112 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/2000) :Unité 805 - 2010 Ford F-250 4x4 support :Unité 905 - 2005 Ford E-450 investigation :Unité 1105 - 2005 Ford E-450 training unit :Unité 1205 - 2004 Ford F-250 water rescue :Unité 2205 - (315FB369) - 1992 Mack MR686P / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/500) (SN#9137) :2006 Bombardier DB600 20'3'' rescue boat'' 'Caserne 6' - 230, Boulevard Saint-René Est Built 1968 :Unité 136 - 2009 Chevrolet Tahoe :Unité 206 - (315FC355) - 2006 Seagrave Attacker pumper (1250/600/20A/40B) (SN#74332) :Unité 406 - (320FC319) - 2007 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1500/400/105' rearmount) :Unité 1306 - (310FD310) - 1999 Ford F450 / FD-built / 1978 Thibault mini-pumper (200/250) 'Caserne 7' - 475, Avenue du Cheval-Blanc :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/71639059@N00/8579408950/in/set-72157632237150519/ Unité 207] - (315FC354) - 2007 Seagrave Attacker pumper (1250/600/20A/40B) :Unité 407 - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1500/400/105' rearmount) :Unité 1507 (320FC331) - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT pumper/tanker (1250/1875/110A/110B) 'Caserne 8' - 850, Avenue de Buckingham, Buckingham Built 2011 :Unité 208 - (315FA368) - 2006 Seagrave Attacker pumper (1250/500/25A/25B) :Unité 408 - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1500/400/105' rearmount) :Unité 508 - (315FC302) - 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1000) :Unité 1208 - (136FD352) - 2009 Ford F-250 water rescue :Unité 2408 - (315FA362) - 2004 E-One Typhoon quint (1750/500/50F/75' rearmount) (SN#127593) :Unité 2508 - (315FD359) - 1998 International 4900 / Tibotrac pumper/tanker (1050/1000) (Ex:Masson-Angers) :2005 Bombardier BD600 20'3'' rescue boat'' Assignment unknown :2014 Rosenbauer Commander 3000 pumper/tanker (1250/2000) :2014 Rosenbauer Commander 3000 pumper/tanker (1250/2000) :2014 Rosenbauer Commander 3000 pumper/tanker (1250/2000) :2014 Rosenbauer Commander 3000 pumper/tanker (1250/2000) :2012 Pierce Saber command (SN#25391) :1993 Chevrolet Grumman step van rescue :Parade - (315FB371) - 1953 Thibault WIT pumper (840/?) (SN#841) :Parade - 1935 Bickle Seagram pumper :Parade - 1931 Bickle Chieftain pumper : Gatineau Rosenbauer.jpg|2014 Rosenbaeur Commander, © Éric Chagnon Retired apparatus :(136FC351) - 2010 Ford F-250 4x4 light rescue (Crashed in 2013) :2005 Seagrave Concorde aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#75816) (Leased 2007) :(315FC318) - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte pumper (1050/500/75' boom) :(320FB385) - 1994 Spartan Monarch / NOVAQuintech tower (1250/-/95' rearmount) (SN#NQT07Q44C06P0509) :(315FA363) - 1994 Spartan GT-One / 1996 Carl Thibault pumper (1050/1000) (SN#9514) :(310FA392) - 1993 Ford F350 / Maxi Métal mini-pumper (200/250) :(330FD391) - 1993 rescue :1992 Mack / NOVAQuintech pumper (1250/500) :1992 Mack / NOVAQuintech pumper :(315FC316) - 1990 Mack MR / Thibault pumper (1050/750/50F) (SN#T90-384) (Ex:Gatineau) :(315FC312) - 1990 Mack MC688FC / Thibault pumper (1050/750/50F) (SN#T90-383) (Ex:Gatineau) :(320FA384) - 1990 Mack MR / Phoenix quint (1050/300/100' rearmount) (SN#89-06-767-238) :(320FB386) - 1989 Mack MR688S / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :(320FC317) - 1987 Mack MR / Thibault quint (1050/500/100' rearmount) (Ex:Gatineau) :(320FC330) - 1987 Mack MR686S / Phoenix pumper/tanker (625/2500) (Ex:Gatineau) :(315FB311) - 1987 Mack MR / Thibault pumper (1050/750/20F) (Ex:Gatineau) :(315FC308) - 1986 Ford L9000 / C.P. Morisette heavy rescue (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie L'Ange-Gardien) (Ex:Gatineau) :(150FD338) - 1985 rescue :(315FA364) - 1984 Ford C / King / Maxi Métal refurb pumper (840/500) (SN#830016) (Sold to Héloc) (Ex:Gatineau) :1984 International / Almonte tanker (?/?) (Ex:Gatineau) :1984 ? / Pierreville pumper (?/?/?' boom) (Ex:Gatineau) :1983 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T83-129) :(315FB373) - 1983 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1304) :(315FA365) - 1982 International Cargostar / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-1204) :1982 Chevrolet / Foam Boss foam tender (250 AFFF/500 lbs. DC) :(330FA350) - 1982 step van rescue :1979 Chevrolet C70 / Pierreville tanker (250/1500) :1979 Ford L / Pierreville tanker (425/1500) :1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') :1978? Mack aerial :(315FD358) - 1978 Ford C pumper (840/500) :(315FA367) - 1978 Ford / EGW Montréal tanker (-/1500) (Ex:Gatineau) :1978 GMC K30 / Thibault mini-pumper (200/200) (Ex:Gatineau) :1978 Mercury prevention vehicle (Ex:Gatineau) :(315FD362) - 1977 Ford C900 / Thibault quint (840/-/100') (SN#T77-102) :1976 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (?/?/75' boom) (Boom remounted on a 1997 Freightliner FL80 by Almonte) (Ex:Gatineau) :1970 Ford / Thibault pumper (840/2000) :1969 Chevrolet / King pumper (840/?) (SN#68022) (Sold to Aréo Feu in 1987) :1969 Chevrolet / King pumper (840/?) (SN#68050) (Sold to Aréo Feu in 1987) :1968 Chevrolet / King pumper (840/?) (SN#67057) (Sold in 1984) :1968 GMC / King pumper (625/?) (SN#67025) :1968 Dodge 600 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T68-116) (Sold in 1988) :1966 Thibault pumper (840/?) (ex:?, acquired in 1985) (Ex:Gatineau) :1956 GMC 450 / King pumper (SN#5607) (Sold) :1954 Thibault pumper (625/?) :1951 Thibault pumper (840/-) :1932 pumper (600/75) External links Service de sécurité incendie de Gatineau Category:Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau